mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лира Хартстрингс/Галерея
Первый сезон Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Twilight and Spike -what are we gonna do-- S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Хвастунишка Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|Укрощение дракона Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|Незваные гости Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Ponyville market S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Lyra Heartstrings and her cup.png|Осенний забег Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Рождённая для успеха Lyra Heartstrings on cloud.png|Звуковая радуга Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Lyra Heartstrings in appleloosa.png|Яблоки раздора Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Lyra Heartstrings at the ceremony S02E02.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Lyra with heart eyes S02E03.png|Нулевой урок Lyra in her costume S2E4.png|Затмение Луны Lyra at Sisterhooves Social S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Lyra Cutie Pox cropped S02E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Lyra Mare Do Well S02E08.png|Таинственный защитник Lyra in pony mob S02E09.png|Пони из высшего общества Lyra at well cropped S02E10.png|Секрет моего роста Lyra during the play S02E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Lyra The Last Roundup S02E14.png|Пропажа Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png|День сердец и копыт Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png|Настоящий друг Lyra mad at the table S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|Давно пора Lyra Heartstrings grabbing a newspaper S02E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Ponies in awe S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png|Будь проще! Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Lyra smiling S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png|Честная сделка Lyra Heartstrings has her magic sealed S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png|Блум и тень More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Lyra listening to Sweetie Drops S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Upper Crust wearing a Princess Dress S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Orchard Blossom -Would these be your dear and beloved- S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Lyra S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Sea Swirl and Lyra Heartstrings gallop to the school S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png|Подарок для Мод Пай Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Snowdash gets an eggnog S06E08.png|День очага Ponies in the Ponyville Day Spa S6E10.png|Выходной Эпплджек Zephyr follows an upset Fluttershy S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png|Добавь специй в свою жизнь Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Rainbow flies away from Lyra and Twinkleshine S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Седьмой сезон Flashback to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png|Буря эмоций Lyra and Sweetie Drops walking together S7E4.png|Друзья навеки Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png|Родительская опека Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png|Честная Эппл Discord pushes shopping cart through Ponyville S7E12.png|Нарушенная гармония Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png|И нашим и вашим Ponies clamoring agitatedly at the flower trio S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Lyra and Sweetie Drops getting off the train S7E24.png|Разные интересы Exterior shot of the Castle of Friendship S7E25.png|Борьба теней. Часть 1 Девятый сезон Свадьба Лиры и Бон Бон в газете.png|Последний урок Свадьба лиры и Бон-Бон Другое Twilight Sparkle flies through Canterlot MLPTM.png|My Little Pony в кино Funko Lyra Heartstrings in box.png|Товары RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Другое en:Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей